Moonlight
Moonlight by Katica Locke *Length: 60,000 words (WIP) *Rating: Mature *Warnings: M/M sexual content, violence, language, themes of abuse, torture, rape *Link: http://www.fictionpress.com/s/2861514/1/Moonlight Summary In this sequel/alternate POV to the 2008 epic NaNovel Broken Wings, Moonlight follows Izeri, a weather fey with a dark secret. A student at the prestigious Alyrrawood University, Izeri struggles daily to keep hidden a secret he's kept for six years, one that he fears would get him expelled and turn his friends against him. When a freak accident reveals his secret to Charias, his anti-social wereshark roommate, Izeri finds love and acceptance in the least likely place. Together, Izeri and Charias stumble across an horrific situation involving a few missing werefolk and a sadistic professor. Izeri has always thought himself a bit of a coward, but when his best friend is put in danger, Izeri must find the courage to face both the evil professor and the monster inside himself. Intro Standing at the stern of the large, slow ferry, Izeri stared out into the damp, clinging mist, his brow furrowed as he tried in vain to push it aside and let the sun in, or summon a wind to blow it away, or turn it to rain or snow. He wasn't really all that surprised by his failure--he hadn't been able to use his glamour on purpose in years, but it was worth a try. It wasn't like he had anything better to do on the four hour ferry ride up the river from the port city of Braevern ry Maas. At least he didn't get sea-sick, unlike two dozen or so of the other students on the ferry. The vomiting hadn't stopped since they had cast off. Izeri glanced over his shoulder, tucking a strand of his long silver hair back behind one ear as he watched a young human male fling himself at the rail and empty his stomach with much retching and gagging. Delightful company. The passengers were a mix of humans and faeries, though he knew not all of the humans were as they appeared. Alyrrawood University, one of the most acclaimed universities in the known universe, accepted only mages, which were exclusively human, werefolk, who could be of any species, vampires, who could also be any species, and faeries. Izeri fell into two categories, though he'd only admit to one. Turning back to stare at the fog, Izeri worried his lip between his teeth as he watched a dark shape in the fog materialize into a wet, weathered dock. Being accepted to Alyrrawood was a huge accomplishment for him. He was the first in his family to go to an off-world school. Everyone he knew was so proud of him, especially his parents. He didn't want to let them down. Izeri glanced over as someone stepped up to the stern rail a few feet away from him. The young human looked like he was trying not to be sick, his skin bearing a greenish-gray hue. Izeri supposed when he wasn't trying not to vomit, he'd be handsome, with shaggy golden-brown hair and bright green eyes, but Izeri had never really fancied men that way. Now and then, he'd see a guy who make him look twice, but that's all he ever did--look. Category:Books